Percy Jackson becomes a god (soon)
by Pjacksonercy
Summary: Percy Jackson is a god, he is going to tell you the story of how it happened.
1. Chapter 1: It all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and Rock Riordan is the author of the awesome Percy Jackson books

My name is Percy Jackson, and believe it or not I am a god. I know this sounds crazy, but don't worry because by the end of this story you will understand everything, and why I need to tell you my long story.

It all started about 25 years ago after me and my friends had defeated the (not so) nice mother earth Gaea. Everything was finally going well for me in my life; I had my mom, an awesome girlfriend, lots of friend at camp and most impressively I was still alive. If only i knew what my future had in store. I was excited for an epic night in capture the flag. We were playing against the Hunters, who stopped by for reasons I did not yet know. We had never beaten them, but Annabeth and I (okay fine just Annabeth) had a plan.

We, I mean she, had decided that we should take advantage of each cabin's specialties She had cast a spell on Clovis and his gang that would keep them up the whole game. She had them stay at the front line,and get anyone who tried to attack to get tired or even fall asleep. Piper was also going to be at the front trying her best to charm speak the Huntresses to attack each other. The front line was also stocked with traps made by Leo and the Hephaestus cabin. The traps if successful would not allow the huntresses to attack for the first few minutes of the fight giving us a nice head start. All of those huntresses wouldn't be able to attack that easily.

The Apollo cabin was stocked with bows and arrows, they were going to try their best to match with the huntresses archery. Don't forget for a second about the Ares cabin (now and later in this story) Clarisse and the uglies were ready to pulverize anyone in their way to the flag. That's where I come in. While the Ares cabin goes on a rampage, I with Annabeth's magical Yankee hat that will turn be invisible, sneak through the action and capture the flag. Sounds simple right. Sorry, but with Annabeth it is never that simple.

Try to stay with me now OK. So after Ares's rampage severely weakens the enemy I will take off the invisibility hat put it on the ground and run up to the flag suicidaly I will cause great confusion and will put up a an amazing epic fight (I love being the one to tell the story), and then get caught. During the confusion the Hephasteus cabin goes on an attack causing even more damage and confusion to those boy hating huntresses. At the same a few Demeter kids would sneak through the woods in a secret path. Once they get close enough to the flag Sally, one the fastest Demeter kid, picks up the hat which, according to Annabeth, will still be on the ground. With the hat on her head nobody sees Sally quietly taking the flag and going off to the races (or so we thought).

_Thanks for reading people. I will try posting a new one every day or two. In a few chapters we will get to a new challenge Percy will face, and finally him becoming a god. I hope you likes it._


	2. Chapter 2: Capture the flag begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series as that is owned by Rick Riordan**

Chiron blew his horn and the game was on. Hypnos's cabin, Piper and the Hephaestus cabin immediately went to the front lines. Our whole camp was fighting their hardest. I could feel the intensity of the fight in my heart. The Apollo kids were using their archery expertise to their best. Demeter kids I expected were already on their secret path. Ares kids were preparing themselves for the big strike. Athena kids were finding weaknesses of the enemy. Aphrodite kids were ... well … doing what Aphrodite kids usually do. All in all we were off to a great start.

On that note I put on the invisibility hat, and begun my journey to death. I easily snuck through the woods, and got near the flag after a few detours. I took off the hat, put it under the rock and was immediately attacked by Thalia and her crew. It was a 5 on 1, but I put up a good fight. Okay fine I got completely destroyed. I was getting hit by arrows left and right making it easy for Thalia and her huntress friend to rip me apart. I thought about summoning water from a nearby river, bit I realized that I was supposed to lose, and accepted my fate. After a few more direct hits I was down. That was Clarisse's cue.

About 45 seconds later the Ares cabin was coming on a rampage. I had never been so happy to see them. Let me rephrase that last sentence. I had never been happy to see them. Well I can't say they didn't do their job. They were injuring huntresses left and right like no one could stop them. They were doing a great job, but there just wasn't enough of them. Just like Annabeth had expected the Ares kids could not make it all the way to the flag. For every 3 huntresses getting hit there was at least one Ares camper being captured. After a solid 5 minutes the Ares campers were all scattered or captured. But the damage had been done. We were finally destined to finally win.

Demeter kids had made their way through and Sally got to the hat and put it on her head. There was one problem. She did not become invisible, but instead attacked by a few huntresses.

_OK guys that was the chapter. I know it is short, but I will continue to post a new one almost every night. If you have any constructive criticism of my writing please post it in the comments. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3: The End of the Games

Disclaimer: I do not own this series as it is owned by Rick Riordan

Sally's facial expression went from happy, to shocked, to scared in about two seconds. I knew something was wrong, but I could not understand why Sally would not turn invisible The hat had always worked, even on Grover my friend satyr. It felt even worse knowing that I had nothing to do about because I was already captured.

I then looked at Annabeth. I could tell that she knew what was going on with the Yankee cap. I could also tell that she was not happy about it. And I felt miserable knowing that I had nothing to do about it.

Almost instantly I saw Thalia. With our flag. Taking off the invisibility hat. To win the game for the huntresses. Again. The game was over.

24 minutes later

"Thalia your'e a genius" Annabeth said.

"I just had to keep the tradition alive" Thalia confidently said "Huntresses never lose."

"I am the only one who still has no clue that happened" I asked, already feeling stupid for not understanding.

"Of course you are see-weed brain" Annabeth said "Thalia had a feeling that my hat was a part of the plan. She had every huntress on the lookout for the hat. As soon as Claire (another one of those huntresses spotted you out of no where, she watched you. The instant she saw you hide the hat under the rock, she replaced it with a normal yankee hat. I assume you understand the rest sea-weed brain"

"Yes I do. I am sorry that not everyone is as smart as you wise girl." I replied.

Annabeth was about to make some comeback (that I assume involved sea-weed), but Thalia loudly spoke up. "Percy" Thalia said giving me a deathly stare "There is a reason we came to this camp"

"I assumed so" I said stupidly interrupting her.

"Shut up" Annabeth yelled "Percy listen to her"

The way Annebeth yelled freaked me out. It was as if she knew what Thalia was going to say.

Thalia continued with her scary voice. "Percy Jackson there is a war starting, and you are right in the middle of it."

_Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating for a while. Please leave reviews, so I know how much you like the story. Have a great week._


	4. Chapter 4: Sides of the war Part 1

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series as that is owned by Rick Riordan**

That hit me hard. How could I be in the middle of a war. Since Gaea I had done nothing. I was just minding my own business at camp. Could selling the leftover candy be that bad.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" is what eventually came out of my mouth after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Percy if there was a war starting between the Gods and some rebels led by Hercules which side would you be on?" Thalia calmly asked me.

"The Gods of course" I replied. "I hate Hercules more than almost anyone" From the look in Thalia'a eyes. I knew the answer would not be so simple.

"What if your father was siding with Hercules" Thalia said

"Then I would side with mu dad" I said, starting to get nervous.

"What if your girlfriend will be siding with Zeus against your dad, along with I. Thalia said shocking me.

Chaos ensued. Kids were asking which side their parent were on. What would be going on with the camp. Would they have to fight each other What was Chiron going to do. What would happen to the losing side. I remained silent miserably. I knew that I was going to choose my father's side, but I could not imagine myself in battle against Annabeth, Thalia, or anyone at Camp Half-Blood.

"Does this mean that I can steal from gods not on my dad's side" Travis and his brother said almost simultaneously.

"Does this mean that I might get attacked in my sleep" Clovis sadly said.

"Does this mean I won't get to enjoy killing people" Clarisse said showing some sense of having a heart.

"Is there a neutral side" Rachel hopefully asked.

"There is no chance that I am fighting in this war" Piper said. She accidentally used her charmspeak voice which added to the confusion. Many of the campers starting saying they would not fight in the war, until they noticed. Some of them still continued to talk about not fighting, but the Ares cabin would not back off.

"All of the cute guys might die" Drew said

"Shut up, Drew" our whole camp said in sympathy. At least we would agree on one thing.

"Who said I will fight with my mother" Annabeth asked, leaving the camp silent.

Thanks for reading. Keep up the comments, I love them. I will update again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Sides of the war: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and sorry for the long wait

The whole camp was silent for about 5 seconds, but for those 5 seconds there was so much stuff going through my ADHD brain. Why wouldn't Annabeth going to fight with Athena? Was she going to choose to fight alongside her awesome boyfriend? Was she just playing a practical joke?

Someone unexpected spoke up.

"I agree with Annabeth, there is no reason to fight in this war. It is not our fight." Nico said "This is our parents fight".

"Nico where did you come from" I asked "What do you know about this war.

"Hey, Nico, you finally decided to play in my poker game" Connor Stoll said.

"I think the cabin leaders need to discuss this privately." said Chiron, and after a few moans and a couple of fireballs, the camp went back to their bunks while the cabin leaders went to the Big House.

I started off the discussion "All I want to know is how I am in the middle of a war" I asked

"Its very confusing" Thalia said

"Well I don't think I can possibly get any more confused"

"I would bet against that"

"Whoa, wait, we're stealing. I, I mean betting" Travis Stoll, who had suddenly became interested in the convertaion, asked.

"Not with you I'm not" Piper said, who had learned her lesson about betting with Hermes kids a few weeks earlier.

"Definetly do not bet with him" Nico chimed in.

"I don't know, I am pretty smart with my bets" said Leo. One hour later Leo would lose 2 magic weapons in a bet with Travis.

"Who is even in this war" Rachel asked "Who is our enemy"

"Our enemy is the most dangerous one possible" Chiron said "Our enemy is ourselves.

_Thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait. Please write reviews if you want me to finish this story._


	6. Chapter 6: Questions are answered Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

"I know that all of you have a lot of questions" Chiron said, "but it is getting late. I will give each one of you more question for the night, and then I want you guys going back to the cabin we have a long night ahead of us"

We all agreed that one question per camper was fair, so we began.

Clarisse, who had been so quiet the whole that I forgot about her started it off "Does this mean that this is going to be a civil war?" Clarisse asked "because I hear those ones are the bloodiest"

"Are you serious?" I said

"Hey, does that count as Percy's question" Connor asked

"No, that's not fair" I said "that question was not directed at Chiron"

"Can we just continue" Clovis yawned "I'm starting to get tired"

"You are always tired" Piper said clearly annoyed that this was taking so long

"Wait, Chiron has not answered by question yet" Clarisse said

"Yes, this is shaping up to be a civil war" Chiron said "but nothing is certain yet. Next question"

"Okay" Annabeth said "Do we know who is siding with who"

"I'm afraid that besides the obvious teami-ups, I do not know" Chiron said

"Are all of the gods going to be fighting" asked the head of the Demeter cabin

"Not all of the gods have chosen sides yet but I highly doubt any god sits it out" Chiron said

I started to think about that. How much would an all out war destroy. How would the mist portray that to the humans. How would demigods be able to fight a massive battle like that. How could a war be so bad. In a few months I might be battling against the people sitting right across from me, no I would never let that happen, nothing could stop me from preventing that. One more question was bothering me, how was I in the middle of a war. I knew that question would have to wait.

"Do we have to fight?" I blurted out wasting my question.

"Percy that is your choice, though I do not know how your father would take it if you chose not to fight with him" Chiron said.

"Should we start building weapons" Tom Abbot, the new Hephaestus cabin leader asked.

"I would highly suggest that" Chiron said

"Can I get an extra two questions?" Leo asked, trying to be clever.

"Nope" Chiron said "and that counts as your question"

"I have a question" Nico said, "Why are you hiding everything from us?"

_Thanks for reading, and please keep writing comments, negative or positive I enjoy reading them._


	7. Chapter 7: Questions are answered Part 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own PJO series**

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tom Abbot asked.

"What Chiron is telling you guys is totally wrong" Nico said, "This war is definitely not between the gods"

I started to analyze Chiron, and I noticed that he did not seem like his old self. He looked exactly the same, but he seemed less calm, and seemed to be having a stare-off with Nico. The mood in the room had changed now. Everybody seemed so nervous and scared. I gave Annabeth a look, and I could tell that she knew something was up.

"Chiron, what is Nico talking about" I asked. I could feel my ball-point pen Riptide in my hand anticipating a fight was going to break out, yet I did not know why or who.

"I do not know what Nico is talking about." Chiron said "I am telling the truth like I always have"

"Chiron, trust me you are wrong" Nico convincingly said, bur he seemed a bit dark even for his usual self.

Suddenly Thalia walked in. She instantly knew something was up. I was about to ask Thalia a question, but Nico spoke up for me.

"Thalia this is not a civil war, right?" Nico asked

"Of course it is a civil war" Thalia said

"Liiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!" Nico shouted as he began to charge at Thalia with his sword at hand. Thalia was weaponless. Chiron got up and seemed ready to back Thalia up. I uncapped Riptide, but I did not know who to support.

_Thanks for reading. As usual please review the story. More chapters are coming soon, maybe even later today. _


	8. Chapter 8: A deadly fight Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series**

Before I could respond Nico just missed stabbing Thalia who did not seem to have her usual battle instincts. Annabeth for some reason did not back up Thalia, but instead was next to Nico. Most of the other campers were backing up Chiron and Thalia, as many still did not trust Nico. Also backing up Nico was Leo, Melisa (the Demeter head counselor, who I sensed had a crush on Nico), Clarisse (who thinks Nico is awesome), and now me. Although we had chosen sides most of us were not willing to fight. It was basically just Thalia and Chiron fighting Clarisse and Nico with the rest of us just watching. It was a pretty weird fight.

"Percy" Nico yelled at me while dodging a horse kick by Chiron "trust me you have to kill them."

To this day I have no idea what made decide that I had to fight with Nico and eventually kill Chiron and Thalia. Was it fate. Was it a secret blessing from my dad. Was it my messed up mind just messing up. All i know is that it was very important for the better or worse.

"Percy" Annabeth yelled at me "what are you doing"

"What I am supposed to be doing" I responded.

"So are you saying that you are supposed to fight one of your best friends, along with your mentor. You might be the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"I love you too" I shouted and then jumped into battle.

Instantly I found myself in battle with Thalia.

"Why are you doing this" I asked Thalia

"Why am I doing what? Thalia asked "I tell you guys that a civil war is going on and then I get attacked. You should be asking this question to that other kid."

"What do you mean that other kid" I asked "What is his name"

"You know that I know" Thalia said

And then it hit me. And I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. I killed Thalia.


	9. Chapter 9: A deadly fight Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series**

And then Thalia disintegrated like I had expected. Now that I had figured out what was uup I was going to have to finish my job. I charged at Chiron. But now I was sure that it was not really Chiron. I heard some campers screaming at me and crying, but nothing was going to stop me. I charged at Chiron. With me at full strength (yeah I had been working out a bit), I easily chopped off Chiron's head. Just like Thalia, Chiron disintegrated.

Realizing what had happened, but not exactly why or how,the campers celebrated and congratulated me.

Then I came to Annabeth "Not bad for a see-weed brain was I?" I asked

"I'll reward you very nicely." she said.

"How" I asked. Annabeth then whispered something into my ear that I will not share with you.

"Okay" I said "I am excited."

"Sooooo" Annabeth said trying to change the subject "How did you figure out that Thalia and Chiron were not really Chiron and Thalia"

"Well, I knew there was a war starting, and I knew that either Chiron or Nico were lying about the war. I somebody was going to somehow impersonate somebody it would probably be Chiron because we trust him more. What we have to do now is find the real Chiron and the real Thalia. We might need a quest for that."

"Percy" Annabeth said "How did you know that there was a war starting if the people who told you about the war were fake"

Now I got that feeling again. Just like with Chiron and Thalia, I knew what to do. Nico was also a monster. I uncapped Riptide. I charged at Nico. Then I stabbed Nico to kill him before he had a chance to react. I killed Nico, but he did not disintegrate.

_ Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will answer a lot of questions._


	10. Chapter 10: Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson series, and sorry for the long wait, but I just got back from sleep away camp.**

I ran. Away from the big house. Away from Camp Half Blood. Away from my troubles. Away from my friends. I ignored the campers that tried to stop me with words, and the ones that tried to physically stop me, well, I physically got past them. Nico was dead because of me, that was all that mattered. I ran away in search for the truth. What was going on? Was there really even a war that was going to start? What were those shape-shifting beings? I was now on a mission, and now no one could stop me. No monster, god, demigod or mortal was going to get in my way. I eventually settled down to go to sleep, but suddenly I heard a crack. Someone was following me.

"Who is that" I shouted, while I uncapped Riptide ready to fight.

"Percy, its me, Annabeth"

"How can you prove it"

"Because I love you Percy, no matter what you do, from the moment I aw you I loved you"

"For a daughter of Athena, you sure aren't smart about who you love" I said as I hugged the girl of my dreams

"For someone on the run from shape-shifters you aren't smart about who you hug" Annabeth said as she stabbed me with a knife.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter coming later today. Hope you like the direction this story is going._


	11. Chapter 11: The right Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series**

The pain hit me, but I had felt way more pain in previous times, and sucked it up. The shape-sifter was clearly not a fighter, and I easily dismantled its knife. I was about to kill it, but I decided now would be a good time to try to get some answers.

"Who are you working for!" I yelled with riptide on fake Annabeth's neck, "What is really going on here"

"Do you really think that I will tell you" she said

"Then I will have to kill you"

"You wouldn't kill your girlfriend"

"Watch me", but the monster was right. After what had happened with Nico I could not bring myself to kill someone looking exactly like my girl friend.

"Why are you doing this to me, how am I in the middle of a war?" I asked, but the monster would not answer.

"Answer or I kill you" I said, and it still did not answer. As long as thi monster looked like Annabeth I could not get myself to kill it.

Suddenly someone came out of the shadows. It was Annabeth, or at least Annabeth's body

"Percy, are you okay" unknown Annabeth said.

"How do I know you are you I asked"

"Ask me a question only the real me would know"

"Ok, what is my moms name"

"Sally"

"What is my favorite movie?"

"Clash of the Titans"

"Why"

"They get everything wrong"

"Nickname"

"Seaweed brain"

"What was your first impression of me"

"You were drooling in your sleep"

I then chopped off that monsters head and hugged my true girlfriend. I didn't let go of her for the rest of the night.

_I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews. New chapter coming tomorrow, and please check out my new fan fiction __**Journeys of Sam and Sarah Johnson**_


End file.
